Hello, GoodBye
by The Rain Child
Summary: Tribute to Mayuka. Short, but sweet. No romance implied or in it, sorry!


   Rain Child: *looks up from playing Golden Sun Two-The Lost Age* Oh yes, story…umm…this is a tribute to Mayuka. I'm going to apologize in advance for not including Ryoko, but my reasons are (I hope) acceptable: 1: I'm not good at writing Ryoko 2: I don't want to be flamed for accidentally bashing her. Okay, anyways, this is, like a said, for Mayuka, mostly from Ayeka, Sasami, and Tenchi's PoV's. The song was written by one of my favorite musicians/singer/songwriters, Michael W. Smith!!! So, be nice to the sad, sweet song!!!  In apology, Ryoko may do the disclaimer.

Ryoko: Right, so, rain child doesn't own any of us, Golden Sun, The Lost Age (excellent video game!!!), or Hello, Good-Bye. So, you know, don't sue. She's just about broke, she spent all her money on the GBA SP and the game that's been mentioned above. She now has a whopping seven dollars!

Rain Child: T.T yes, it's all true, all true…*runs off to cry*  

~*~*~*~*~*~

            _Hello, Good-Bye_

_                        A tribute to Mayuka_

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Where's the navigator of your destiny,_

_Where is the dealer of this hand?_

_Who can explain?_

_Life and all its brevity._

_'Cause there is nothing here,_

_That I can understand_

_You and I_

_Have barely met._

_And I just don't want to let go of you yet._

            (Sasami)

            Sasami stood in the kitchen, cooking breakfast as usual. Only, it wasn't usual anymore. They lacked a person, one that should still be here. "Mayuka…" she murmured, forcing back tears for her lost friend. She had been closer to her than the others, even Tenchi. And now she was gone. She sighed, and called half-heartedly, "BREAKFAST!!!"  

            The change was evident in everyone. They all straggled in, sadness on everyone, even Katsuhito. The muttered a little breakfast greeting, and ate the food mechanically, silence reigning supreme of the Masaki household, with the exception of the sound of chopsticks hitting plates, and glasses hitting the table. Washu seemed to be the only one who didn't feel completely distressed. Sasami figured it was just because Washu had gone through loss enough that it didn't bother as badly***.

            (Tenchi (in first person))

            It's all my fault. She _was_ my daughter, whether or not I liked it. And now, that time is up-way too early. She was only here, what, a few days?  I'm so sorry, Mayuka. I suppose I should make some vow. Maybe I will, at some point. I've got it! I vow that I'll try to appreciate the girls more, like I never did with her. 

            (Third person)

            Tenchi looked up from his food, scanning the table. Even his grandpa was feeling down a little. He sighed, and picked at his rice. Even with his newfound goal, it didn't take away the grief.

_Noah, hello, good-bye,_

_I'll see you on the other side._

_Noah, sweet child of mine,_

_I'll see you on the other side…_

            (Ayeka)

            Ayeka stood up from the table, taking her half-full plate into the kitchen. She felt so guilty. Being jealous of Mayuka, all that time, and she really had been Tenchi's daughter after all, and Tenchi hadn't chosen someone in the future as far as they knew.  Such cruelty and irony was contained in fate's new joke, she pondered.  She turned on the sink, adjusting the water to warm, as she rinsed the plate, half in a daze. She had liked Mayuka, so sweet, and full of life. Mayuka reminded her so much of her little sister Sasami. Now, so abruptly, her life had been cut short, all because of an old grudge. 'Much like one I myself once held against Ryoko. And it turns out, she too, was a pawn in someone's game, just like Mayuka, even if Ryoko was created lovingly by Washu. How ironic' It took her a moment to notice how full the sink was. "Oh!" she exclaimed, but not loud enough for the others to hear. Quickly, she drained the sink and placed the plate onto the rack. 'How consuming thoughts can be.' She thought, smiling. They would all move on, she knew now, but it might just take awhile.  With a determined grin, she left the kitchen, and sat down with the others, and told Sasami how great the meal had been. Yes, recovery would come for them all, even if it took time.

And so I hold your tiny hand in mine. 

_For the hardest thing I've ever had to face._

_Heaven calls for you,_

_Before it calls for me._

_When you get there, save me a place._

_A place where I can share your smile._

_And I can hold you for more than just awhile…_

(Tenchi)

'How can Ayeka smile? Is she that heartless?' He looked towards her, confused at her grin, as she went on normally. She caught his eye, and her smile faded a little, and her eyes were a little watery. 'Is she crying?' he wondered, taken aback. He'd never seen tears in her eyes. He also saw the determination to go on, not just give up on life. So this was what she was trying to do. He looked towards Ryoko, and saw the fire there as well, only without the tears. She too grinned at him. Maybe they acted differently most of the time, but really, they were really quite similar, just a little different about how they handled things.  

(Sasami)

Sasami gave Ayeka a feeble thanks, sniffing a little. Sometimes being emotional had it's downs. She too found herself unable to finish eating, and, like Ayeka had, also taking the others' plates as well. Nobody had really felt like eating, though they all protested it was delicious. She didn't feel very bad about it, after all, she herself hadn't eaten much either. Still, she had the oddest feeling Washu was hiding something…

_Noah, Hello, Good-Bye,_

_I'll see you on the other side,_

_Noah, sweet child of mine,_

_I'll see you on the other side…_

(Ayeka) 

Ayeka looked towards Tenchi, trying to force back the tears she'd gathered in the kitchen, but, to no use. His eyes were confused for a moment, before understanding came across his warm, but sad, brown eyes.  She looked away as he turned towards Ryoko with the same understanding. Right now, neither of them had his heart. 'Now's not the time for being jealous!' she scolded herself, and stood up, offering to help Sasami. 

(Tenchi) 

            After the two princesses came back from the kitchen, a jubilant Washu stood up, saying, "I have something I'd like to say. Seeing as we all, well, miss Mayuka, it seems, I have an offer. Them gem from Mayuka, I can use it to bring her back. But I'll only do it if there's no objections. Okay?"

Tenchi grinned, him, along with everyone, now in tears. After the pain, such a relief to be able to have the pain gone. 

There were no objections…****

~*~*~*~*~*~

***Yes, I know, Washu felt pain, it's just trying to hint she knew they could bring Mayuka back.

****Forgive me, I do not have the exact scenario currently in my possession, so I made do, okay???

Rain Child:  There we go, a non-romance fanfic all about someone not even there at them moment!!! Am I good or what???  Oh yes, I'd really love some reviews. And after reviewing this, go review my other story, Raindrops, I really want to get 100 reviews on Raindrops, and I'll be updating once I get 70, however, and that'll be the last chapter, so please!!! REVIEW THEM BOTH!!!! Now go away so I can play Golden Sun!!!

'till next time!

~Rain Child the Insane Bookworm


End file.
